


The Adventures of Daddy Mycroft and Baby Girl: A Night at the Opera

by Cinderlily33



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Mycroft and Baby Girl [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Plot/Plotless, No Underage Sex, Or Is It?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Voyeurism, semi-rough sex, well from the undisclosed character anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderlily33/pseuds/Cinderlily33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basic premise of these series of stories is Mycroft has hired an escort to live out his Daddy Kink fantasies.</p><p>In this particular story, Daddy Mycroft and Baby Girl attend an Opera performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Daddy Mycroft and Baby Girl: A Night at the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adult female pretending to be a young girl. She is also a willing participant in Mr. Holmes' Daddy Kink fantasies.
> 
> No escorts were harmed in the making of this story.
> 
> This has been neither brit-picked or beta'd. All of the mistakes are clearly my own.

You're a bit nervous about this particular outing because Daddy's never taken you somewhere with so many people you don't know before now. You're also rather thrilled about it because you've never been to a live opera before and Daddy loves helping his baby girl have new and exciting experiences. He's even bought you a brand new dress for the occassion. It's a bit more grown up and hugs your body in ways you're not used to, but Daddy thinks you look beautiful in it so you wear it to make him happy. You're also wearing high heels, which Daddy usually only allows you to wear when you're playing dress up. 

You hear the car pull up outside and you're about to call out to tell Daddy when he steps into the room. You blush at the sight of him in his gorgeous tuxedo. You had politely begged him to wear it this evening because it's your favorite of all his tuxes and Daddy just couldn't say no to his little girl. 

Daddy grabs your coat and helps you into it. “Shall we, my dear?”

**********

Daddy holds your hand the entire ride over to the theatre. You start to fidget uncomfortably in your seat. Daddy slides over to you, pressing his warm body against yours. The reassuring scent of his musky cologne reminds of you cuddling at home with Daddy in front of the fireplace. He just knows how to comfort you in all of the best ways. 

You rest your head on Daddy's chest and glance up at his face. He smiles down warmly at you and kisses your forehead. 

“There's nothing to fret over, Baby Girl. I'll keep you safe.”

“Promise, Daddy?”

“Promise.”

The car pulls to a full stop, indicating that you've arrived at the theatre. Your body tenses up once again and Daddy whispers softly in your ear, “Everything will be all right.” His lips softly kiss yours and your resolve melts. A sudden blast of cold air fills the vehicle as the door has been jerked open by Daddy's driver. 

Daddy climbs out of the car first and holds out his hand. You gingerly place your hand in his and let him help you exit the car. 

Your grown up heels click loudly on the pavement as you and Daddy walk towards the entrance arm in arm. A large hulk of a man opens the door for the both of you. The second you step over the threshold, you're surrounded by a sea of well-dressed, loud strangers. You try to turn around in order to make your escape, but Daddy's grip on your arm holds you firmly in place. 

“Sweetheart, do you trust me?” Daddy whispers in your ear. 

“Yes, Daddy. But there are so many _people_. They're _scary_.” you choked out quietly.

Mycroft quirks an eyebrow and smiled, “My dear girl. They're not scary at all so there's nothing to fear. Daddy will protect you from them. Don't you worry.”

“But Daddy what if they see... “ you trailed off.

“That's all part of the fun, isn't it? Come on now.” He pats your hand reassuringly. “Let's find our seats.”

Daddy helps you ascend two flights of stairs and you're escorted into a private balcony by a young woman in a tuxedo. Daddy whispers something in her ear you can't quite hear and he slips some money into her palm. She then smiled sweetly and swiftly left the balcony, closing the thick red velvet curtains behind her. 

You excitedly scamper over to the edge of the balcony and peer down at all of the people sitting below you. You glance over at the stage and curiously watch as stage hands are puttering around and fixing any last minute details. The sheer size of the theatre is awe-inspiring and you can't help but scan the entirety of it over and over again. 

You turn to Daddy and exclaim “Oh my gosh, Daddy. This theatre is _enormous_! And it's so beautiful!” 

Mycroft smiles genuinely at you, clearly responding to your infectious enthusiasm. “Isn't it, my dear? Well, why don't we take our seats because I believe it is about to begin.”

“Daddy, what do you...” you started as the lights began to dim and the audience hushed their chattering. 

Though just before the lights went out completely, you saw a man in the balcony across from yours staring at you. You can't quite make out his features in the growing darkness, but his dark curly hair seems somewhat familiar to you for some reason. 

“Daddy?” you stutter out before he places a finger over your lips to shush you. 

He then takes your hand as the lights illuminate the stage and a heavily rouged blonde woman steps onto the centre of the stage. The second she opens her mouth and her first note is echoed throughout the theatre, your heart soars. You've never heard anything so beautiful in your entire life. You carefully remove your hand from Daddy's grip, bend forward, cross your arms onto the edge of the balcony, and rest your chin on them as you sit enthralled by the spectacle being performed before your very eyes. 

As the night wore on, you feel Daddy's palm rubbing up and down your back warmly. His hand dips down slightly and gently cups your right bum cheek. You slowly turn towards him and see him staring intently at you. You glance down at Daddy's trousers and notice a distinct tenting formed in them by his erection. Not entirely sure what Daddy would like you to do about it, you gingerly stretch your arm over to him and carefully palm his clothed cock. Daddy groans softly as you rub him through his trousers, his eyes fixed on yours as you do so. 

You gasp sharply and quickly return your hand to your lap when the house lights are suddenly brought up. You hadn't even notice that the music had been silenced and it was the interval. Daddy chuckles heartily at your display and kisses your cheek. 

“Don't worry, my darling. Everyone is too enraptured with the show to even acknowledge what we are doing up here. Now, please wait here for me. Shan't be a moment.”

You calm slightly at Daddy's reassuring words. “All right, Daddy. Please don't be too long.” 

He smiles brightly at you and slips out of the balcony through the curtains. 

You stare out into the crowd again, nervously waiting for Daddy's return. When you feel a soft hand touching your shoulder, you breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Daddy, I'm so happy...” you start to say as you turn toward him, but stop shortly when you see the man standing next to you is not Daddy, but the man from the other balcony. 

“Are you enjoying the show?” he drawls, his deep voice dripping with lust. He glides down into Daddy's seat and leans in close to you. 

You sit frozen in your seat, your mouth agape as the handsome stranger deliberately whispers in your ear, “I know I certainly am.” 

It suddenly hits you that he's _not_ talking about the opera and you start to stammer and want to cry out, but his lips claim yours before you can do so. His lips are plump and soft and unlike Daddy's in every way possible. You try to pull away from him, but his arms wrap around you, keeping your body flush against his. 

When he finally releases you, the stranger smirks, “Enjoy the rest of your evening.” And then just as quickly as he appeared, he's vanished; leaving you astonished by what has just occurred. 

You jump up and rush toward the curtain hoping to find Daddy and are quickly answered by him almost knocking you over as he steps through the curtains. 

“Daddy!” you cry as you throw your arms around him. 

“Sweetheart, I told you I would return shortly. Now, let's take our seats. The interval is almost over.”

“But Daddy!” and you are cut off again by the dimming lights and the orchestra playing loudly over your voice. Daddy's sternly stares down at you so you take your seat, keeping what has just happened to yourself. 

You're unable to keep your eyes on the opera any longer and try to see through the darkness if the strange man has returned to his seat. Daddy's hand on your thigh draws your attention away from the other balcony and back onto him. He bends toward you, his silky voice in your ear, “Remove your knickers for me, my sweet girl.” You look down and see that not only is he hard again, but he's undone his trousers and pushed them down so his thick, leaking cock is in full view. 

You blush shyly and scan the theatre to see if anyone is watching you. When you feel safe to do so, you slowly slip off your knickers and place them in Daddy's tux jacket pocket. 

“Why don't you have a seat, my dear, so you may have a better view of the stage,” he purred as he gripped the base of his cock, holding it steady for you. 

You wordlessly grab the hem of your dress, climb into his lap, and sink down onto him. He moans quietly into your ear as he commences to languidly thrust up into you, drawing soft sighs to emanate from your throat. His thick cock stretches you pleasantly with each subsequent thrust. 

“Daddy...” you start to moan, but his hand covers your mouth, stifling you. He then relentlessly starts to pound up into you, drawing even louder moans to vibrate against his palm. Your muffled cries are thankfully covered up the loud music on the stage, but Daddy's hand remains clapped onto your mouth so not to draw any undue attention during a possible moment of silence. 

Daddy other hand slides between your thighs, his fingers circling your clit as he plows up into your tight, wet cunt. You stare out into the darkness absentmindedly and find the stranger has returned to his seat in the balcony across the way. He's intently watching as Daddy fucks you with reckless abandon. You try to cry out to warn Daddy that you're both being watched, but with his hand muffling you, there's nothing you can do about it. 

So you lock eyes with the stranger as Daddy's rips your orgasm from you, your moans mostly muted by Daddy's palm. He comes deep inside of you, repeatedly hissing your name in ecstasy over and over again in your ear. He then pats your thigh pointedly and you quickly stand up. Daddy grabs the handkerchief from his pocket and cleans both of you immediately. He hands you your knickers and, just as you slip them back and on and retake your seat, the lights beam brightly and the crowd's applause fills the theatre. 

You look across to the other balcony to find it empty and start to wonder if you'd imagined the whole thing. 

*********

As you and Daddy start to descend the stairs, you're stopped by a man ascending them, meeting you both halfway. Oh my gosh, it's him! You start to speak out, but are the stranger's words stop you cold. 

“Mycroft. How lovely to see you.” the stranger lied. “Did you enjoy the performance?”

“Sherlock. I did _immensely_.” Daddy then winks at you, causing you to blush. “It's a shame I didn't know you enjoyed the opera. We could have shared my private _box_.” Mycroft's voice cooed as he pushed out that last word purposefully.

Sherlock smirked at you. “Well, that _is_ a shame. Perhaps, I could catch a ride with you and share her on the way home.”

Your eyes slightly widen as you peer up into Daddy's eyes in surprise. 

“I'm sure we could accommodate you. What do you say, my dear? Do you have room for one more?”

You giggled as you nodded your head and kissed Daddy on the cheek. 

This night was about to become a lot more interesting and you couldn't wait to see what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued?


End file.
